


Coffee House

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sirius Black, a well known household name, there's always a piece of his art in every london home. Sirius loves to draw, to sculpt, to sketch anything and everything he saw, but yet he likes to lay low. He's not into the famous life, he goes by his nickname, Padfoot, or Paddy for short, which James gave him.





	1. Sirius POV

Sirius Black, a well known household name, there's always a piece of his art in every london home. Sirius loves to draw, to sculpt, to sketch anything and everything he saw, but yet he likes to lay low. He's not into the famous life, he goes by his nickname, Padfoot, or Paddy for short, which James gave him.

  
Sirius had the habit of roaming the town late evenings, as he brushed past human traffic , who is rushing home. Today he decided to take a different route, as he walks out wearing an oversized hoodie, with his skinny jeans, and converse highcut, he had wore a mask on, just for health issues as the air had gotten worst, he tightens his strap of his bagpack. He felt good today, he had a jump in his step, as he looks around his surroundings, getting his much needed inspiration. He had tied up his shoulder length hair in a simple bun, he had pulled his hood up, he sniffs the air, and he smiles, he could smell coffee, as much as he hates coffee, but the scent tends to calm his nerves.

As he turns the corner, following the scent, he stood outside the coffee house, he watched as a messy brown haired guy, taking orders at the counter, as much as he wants to walk away and rush back home, it was getting cold, but he feets were out of control as they drags him inside the coffee house, and he walks up to the counter. He tries to smile to the guy over the counter, but he was wearing a mask.

"Hi, may i take your order?" The guy asked.

"Hi, you're cute." Sirius replies, he then covers his mouth, and mentally cursed himself.

"Well that's something new, thank you i guess, but sir please i need your order, there's a queue building up behind you." The guy replied.

"I'll get a cup of hot chocolate please." Sirius replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure thing, your name please?" The guy asked.

"Sirius." Sirius replies as he slides a $10 to the other guy.

"Sirius it is. Alright you can head off to the other side, they will serve you, your drink. Hold up for your change." The guy replied, as he took out the change.

"It's okay, keep the change." Sirius said.

"Hot Chocolate for Sirius!" A lady at the counter called out. Sirius nods and takes the drink, he said his thanks as he was about to leave.

"Damn Remus, he's a cutie, i swear." The girl said as she jabs the cute cashier. Remus just swats her away, hiding his blushing face.

Sirius made his way at the corner of the cafe, he sat there, sipping his drink, he pulls out his sketchpad, and pencils, he starts to sketch his surroundings. He starts sketching outside of the coffee house, then the interior. Then he starts sketching the cute barista, how his messy hair falls and cover the side of his eyes, how he throws his head back and laughs at some of the jokes his colleagues had said, how his smiles goes up to his ears. Sirius was too busy with his sketching, he didn't realize that Remus had stood next to him. Remus clears his throat.

"Sirius, am i right? We're closing soon, and we have to clean the place up." Remus had said.

"Oh, what time is it now? I didn't realise the time." Sirius said as he packs his stuff.

  
"It's 9pm actually. You can come back tomorrow if you want." Remus said, as he cleans up the table.

"Alright sure thing, I'll see you then, your name please?" Sirius ask as he got up from his seat.

"I'm Remus, take care alright. It's pretty late and dangerous around this area." Remus said as he packs up the store.

"Well it would be nice to have someone walk me home, i mean I don't stay too far from here." Sirius hinted.

"I can walk you to the cross road though, if you don't mind waiting another 10 mins, i just have to throw the garbage at the back, you can wait outside while i lock the door and go out from the back." Remus said, Sirius just nods, as he walks to the door.

As Sirius sat outside of the cafe, he fumbles with his phone, he had texted James that he would be home late, he then slides his phone back into his pocket, Both of them then walks side by side, Remus had pushed his bicycle, they made small conversation between the both of them. As they part to say their goodbyes, Sirius had said that he would be here again tomorrow, Remus promised to save him, his famous cookies.

  
6 months later, after all the embarrassing courtship and annoying pick up lines, there Sirius sat, at his favourite corner of the cafe, sipping his hot chocolate, listening the soothing music and soft chattering of the other customers. As he sighs and continues on his sketching, he was hugged from the back, he looks up and smiles, Remus leans down and kisses the top of his forehead.

"How's everything sweetheart?" Sirius asked as he looks at Remus.

"All is good, how's your sketching love?" Remus replies.

"It would be better if i had my model with me." Sirius teased him.

"Well you can have him later at home, for now you should head to the studio, my love. James called just now, he wants his artist back." Remus replies.

"Alright. I'll see you at home later alright love." Sirius said, as he gets up and kisses Remus's cheeks. Remus nods and smiles at him, as he watched his boyfriend goes off.


	2. Remus POV

Remus sighs as he starts his shift, he had the most tiring week in school, he puts on his uniform, then his apron. He pushes his hair back, and walks to the counter, he only had 4hrs shift tonight, he stretched his long fingers and starts working.

As he finished his first hour, he sighs and pushes his hair back, as he continues to take in more customer, he eyes caught sight of a stanger outside of the window, the stranger had his hoodie on, covering most of his face. The stranger had step into the cafe, it seems like everything was a blur, because Remus could only see him. As he walks over to the counter, Remus clears his throat.

"Hi, can i take your order?" Remus asked him.

"Hi, You're cute." The stranger said.

"Well that's something new, thank you i guess, but sir please i need your order, there's a queue building up behind you." Remus replied.

"I'll get a cup of hot chocolate please." The stranger replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure thing, your name please?" Remus asked.

"Sirius." Sirius replies as he slides a $10 to Remus.

"Sirius it is. Alright you can head off to the other side, they will serve you, your drink. Hold up for your change." Remus replied, as he took out the change.

"It's okay, keep the change." Sirius said.

  
"Hot chocolate for that cutie please, Evans" Remus whispered as he passed her a take away cup.

"For which one?" Lily asked.

"The one with the hoodie and masked on." Remus jabs her. Lily nods and starts making Sirius's hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate for Sirius!" Lily calls out, Sirius walks up to her and smiles as he got his drink, And thank her.

"Damn Remus, he's a cutie, i swear." Lily said as she jabs the Remus. Remus just swats her away, hiding his blushing face.

Remus watched from the counter, as Sirius concentrate on his sketch pad, he watched as Sirius sticks his tongue out slightly as he sketch, Remus pushes his hair back, as he continues to clean the shop. It was already closing, and yet Sirius was still in his seat, Remus mops the floor and walks to Sirius, he clears his throat.

"Sirius, am i right? We're closing soon, and we have to clean the place up." Remus had said.

"Oh, what time is it now? I didn't realise the time." Sirius said as he packs his stuff.

  
"It's 9pm actually. You can come back tomorrow if you want." Remus said, as he cleans up the table.

"Alright sure thing, I'll see you then, your name please?" Sirius ask as he got up from his seat.

"I'm Remus, take care alright. It's pretty late and dangerous around this area." Remus said as he packs up the store.

"Well it would be nice to have someone walk me home, i mean I don't stay too far from here." Sirius hinted.

"I can walk you to the cross road though, if you don't mind waiting another 10 mins, i just have to throw the garbage at the back, you can wait outside while i lock the door and go out from the back." Remus said, Sirius just nods, as he walks to the door.

Remus throws away the garbage, he went back in to the shop, grab his school bag, and his bicycle, he walks to the front, he watched as Sirius ties his hair back into a bun, as he straightens his jeans, he smiles as he walks to Sirius.

It has been 6 months since Sirius had been there, and it has been a funny ride, with Sirius constantly flirting with him over the counter, Sirius would sometime embarrassed himself with something stupid he said. Within the 6 months of getting to know Sirius, Sirius had spend most of his time over at Remus' place which was not far from Sirius's apartment.

Remus was clearing out the crowd when his phone rang, he smiles at the caller ID, James, Sirius best friend, Lily potential partner.

"Hey Jamie, What's up?" Remus greets him over the phone.

"Hey Re, is Sirius with you? He's supposed to be at the studio in 10 minutes." James replies.

"Yeah he's here, I'll tell him alright. Take care Jamie." Remus said as he hangs up the phone. Remus walks over to Sirius, he hugs Sirius around his back, he leans down and kisses his forehead.

"How's everything sweetheart?" Sirius asked as he looks at Remus.

"All is good, how's your sketching love?" Remus replies.

"It would be better if i had my model with me." Sirius teased him.

"Well you can have him later at home, for now you should head to the studio, my love. James called just now, he wants his artist back." Remus replies.

"Alright. I'll see you at home later alright love." Sirius said, as he gets up and kisses Remus's cheeks. Remus nods and smiles at him, as he watched his boyfriend goes off.


End file.
